


31 Years and Back in Diapers

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: From Sam to Sammy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bladder Control, Demon Dean Winchester, Demonic Influence, Gen, Sam Winchester in Diapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: “No, Sammy. This little act of defiance? It's over. Right now. You're going to stop fighting this, fighting me, and behave like the good baby boy I know you are. So if that means me holding you down until you pee, so be it.”





	31 Years and Back in Diapers

Dean was sitting in the rocking chair in Sam's nursery, watching Sam in his crib, all sulky and pouty. 

Today had been the day Dean decided to start Sam's diaper training. Sam had squirmed and struggled, but the diaper got on and stayed on, which prompted Sam to protest, sounding like a little kid throwing a tantrum, “No.”

Dean stopped for a moment to appreciate the progress of Sam's big dictionary of words shrinking down to a more age appropriate vocabulary. So Sam's little pout right there had none of the heat it would've had before. 

Dean was not phased by Sam's objection, just said, “Fine. Have it your way.” before sitting Sam down in his high chair, and setting a sippy cup of water in front of him. “Drink up, baby boy.”

Sam pouted, but with Dean waiting for him to comply, he picked it up, and started sucking. Dean just sat in front of him and watched him drink the entire thing. Once it was done, Dean took it with him and brought it back filled with juice. “Drink some more, Sammy.” Sam was confused. Why was Dean doing this?

But Dean wasn't in the mood for Sam to ponder. “Drink the entire thing. And be ready, because you're gonna be drinking more once it's gone.”

Sam was scared. He didn't want to keep drinking, but Dean wouldn't let him stop. Sam had to drink the juice, and once that was gone, Dean refilled it again, and said nothing else, other than, “Drink up.”

Sam just did as Dean told him, drinking down everything Dean put in front of him, until finally, Dean said, “Alright Sammy, that's enough. Let's go get you ready for a nap.”

Dean pulls Sam out of the high chair and into his arms, carrying him towards the nursery, dressing Sam in footie pajamas that zipped in the back, so Sam would need his help taking them off. Dean gently lowers Sam into his crib, and goes to sit in the rocking chair.

And waits.

Which brings them back to now, as Dean watches Sam start to squirm, knowing it won't be long before he had to intervene.

Sam meanwhile is just now feeling the consequences of all that juice. Dean had him keep drinking liquids so Sam would have a full bladder, to get him to use his diaper. Well, it won't work. It WON'T. He's a grown-up, he uses the potty. But as time goes by, the pressure on his bladder gets worse, and no matter how hard he tries, he can't move without risking wetting himself.

“Dean?”

There's what he was waiting for. Dean looks right at Sam through the crib’s bars, asking, “What is it, baby boy?” He watches as Sam still struggles to speak, before saying, “Need’ta pee.”

“Go ahead, Sammy. No one's stopping you.” 

Sam gets upset, as he says, “No, need’a--.” Sam stutters, trying to remember the word toilet, but he can't; the rapid deaging process on his mind has taken much of his large vocabulary. He's only left with the more childish word. He cries at the loss as he's forced to say, “Need’a potty, De.”

“Not happening, baby boy. The potty’s for grown-ups. Babies go potty in their diapers.”

“N-no.” Sam whimpers, using what little willpower he might still possess to stop himself from losing control of his bladder. 

Dean sees all of this, and knows what he has to do. He gets up, pulls Sammy out of the crib and sits them both down on the rocking chair. Once he's comfortable, Sam is left confused as Dean uses one hand to hold both of Sam's wrists against his chest, and the other to hold Sam's ankles down against his side. Sam doesn't know what to make of it at first, but once the pressure on his bladder returns, he starts squirming again, trying to do anything to stop himself from losing the one thing he still has control over. But Dean's hold serves its purpose, and the truth behind it breaks Sam. With no pressure on his bladder, he has no way of stopping himself. He can feel his self control start slipping away, and he cries, desperate to get it back.

“De. P’ease.” Sam begs, but it's no use. Dean just maintains his hold, saying, “No, Sammy. This little act of defiance? It's over. Right now. You're going to stop fighting this, fighting me, and behave like the good baby boy I know you are. So if that means me holding you down until you pee, so be it.”

Sam keeps wriggling, not that it makes a difference, praying to whoever that he will not lose control of his bladder. But the prayer goes unheard, and he's coming to the point where he can't deny the truth: his bladder is about to give out on him. Sam cries into Dean's chest, begging, “No,please…”

But Dean replies, “Yes. This is for your own good, Sammy. No way out, no way of stopping it. Just give in.”

Sam tries to pray one last time for someone, anyone, to stop this, but before he can even begin, his mind is overwhelmed by Dean's voice, whispering, “Let go, Sammy”. And that's all it takes as feels his control over his bladder leave him, warm pee flowing out of him and filling up his diaper. He burrows his face into Dean's chest, sobbing loudly, unable to move his limbs, forced to feel his body act against his will.

Dean holds him in place, so Sam's bladder can completely empty itself out. He wants Sam to understand he's not in control anymore. Not over his clothes, diet, sleep patterns, and now not even his bladder. The sooner he would just let himself go and let his Daddy take care of him, the happier he'd be. 

Sam's still crying, as his body continues to betray him, completely emptying out his bladder.

Dean finally loosens his hold on Sam, allowing for Sammy to get more comfortable as he tries to burrow himself further into Dean's chest. He rubs a soothing hand down Sam's back, praising, “I'm so proud of you, Sammy. See how easy that was?”

Sammy's still sniffling, sitting there in his pee filled diaper. He hates Dean made him do that. But it's about to get worse as he listens to Dean say,

“But don't go thinking this was it, Sammy. Far from it. Babies don't have control over when they have to go potty. See that little command I just said had a catch. Now whenever you need to go potty, your bladder will never let you hold it again. You're not going to do anything but let it happen like a good baby boy so Daddy can clean you up.” 

Sam's heart breaks at the words, feeling more of his adult self slip away. He's scared of what's happening to him, and now that his bladder can no longer control itself, it's only a matter of time before the rest of his adult self disappears forever. He continues to sob in Dean's shoulder.

Sensing Sam's distress, he gently coaxes Sam's little headspace out further, the results taking effect immediately as Sam says through his tears, “Icky, De.”

Dean carries Sam over to the changing table, quickly wiping down Sammy's genitals and changing the diaper. Once that's done, he sets Sammy back down in his crib, putting a pacifier in Sammy's mouth. He watches as Sam sucks it, starting to relax as he drifts off into Dreamland. Dean strokes Sammy's hair, as he says,

“Won't be long now, Sammy. With your bladder out of your control, and your big boy vocabulary almost gone, I'll soon have my baby boy back with me forever.”


End file.
